Chapter 22: Her-story
Varna: The fastest time is on the line and Graff is... (About three-quarters of the way, Jessie swings backward after gripping the box diagonally. She suddenly pulls one side of the Rumbling Dice off the track and she was left hanging.) * Napat and Dialed: (voiceover) Oh! / Ooh! * Roska: (voiceover) What? * Agent J: Unbelievable! She broke the Rumbling Dice and Graff is hung up. Not sure what she's gonna do here. * Karson Voiles: (voiceover) Oh! Uh oh! (Jessie makes the dismount successfully and shakes her fingers, quickly tagging Kacy as the 5-ft ninja heads for The Wedge, which has been a Ninja Killer in the past 2 years.) * Warka: (voiceover) And the dice uneven, she goes for the dismount and she made it! * Jake Murray: Yeah! * Brian Arnold: Incredible! * Brian Wilczewski: Amazing! * Dyasa: (voiceover) She pulled the dice off the track, but saves it. * Agent J: What an effort! * Ersca: (voiceover) She's going awe on the Rumbling Dice! * Varna: (voiceover) I love the emotion out of Jessie Graff! * Ghada: (voiceover) Varna, she broke the course! What? (The film goes into slow-motion. Kacy Catanzaro starts to traverse the Spider Climb and reaches the top. Then, it goes back into normal.) * Agent J: What? (Kacy hits the buzzer, sending out smoke into the night air.) * Ghada: Yes!!!! * Roska: She's done it! She's done it! * Warka: Kacy Catanzaro! * Dialed: Yes! * Ersca: (wakes up) What? (Then the screen shows the crowd cheering, then it shows four cameras on the screen showing the people from different parts of Denver cheering on Kacy's win as she comes down to the booth.) * Varna: From a rookie to superhero, obscurity to immortality, 2012 will never forget this day. * Napat: For the first time, a former gymnast has won the relay and is now a legend! * Agent J: Not history. * Roska: Her-story has just been made tonight. * Jake Murray: Yes, Kacy! * Jessie Graff: Good on you, Kacy! * Brian Arnold: Ha-ha! You really kicked his bottom, lad! * Karson Voiles: All right! Yeah! Now that's how to pass! * Jeri D'Aurelio: You did it! * Bronte: We couldn't have done it without you, buddies. * Kinia: Yeah. I know. * Kacy Catanzaro: Hey, buddy, great tip about commentating on my run here. Thanks, Ghada. * Ghada: Anything for my pal. * Lauha: Well done, Kacy. The USA has a new hero. And so do I. * Oklar: Thanks, Lauha. * Skiha: Kacy! You did it! * Bronte: Skiha? What are you and your friends doing here? * Kenra: We came to watch you run this American Ninja Warrior course. You are an inspiration to all of us. * Kacy Catanzaro: "All of us"? * Huiso: Yeah. All of us who want to do more than just what we were built for. (Kacy Catanzaro sees the whole crowd.) * Kacy Catanzaro: Whoa. Thanks, guys! (The camera then shows Goldfist covered in gunge as he is cuffed by Agent J.) * Agent J: Whoo-wee! Gunge-fist! Yeah, that's your name. That's some supersonic sewer sauce. Man, I thought Vita-stink-a-bunch was bad. That's got nothing on you. Ooh! You're just nasty. Nastilicious. You need to go home and wash up. Twice! (chuckles) Whoa! (Agent J takes Goldfist back to Arkham. Everyone laughs.) * Citizen: Who's that behind you? (Brian Wilczewski appears behind Bronte. He goes to her.) * Bronte: Thanks, Wilczewski. * Brian Wilczewski: Don't thank me. I learned a lot more from you and the rest of your friends than you ever learned from me. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes Category:Amazing Moments Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes